


"Are we out of the woods? Are we in the clear yet?"

by SlitheredFromEden



Series: "OCD Got Nothing On Me (Yeah Right)" a memoir by Arthur Pendragon [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Family Dinners, Family Secrets, M/M, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time to spread the wonderful news to the Emrys family... and then some unexpected news</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Are we out of the woods? Are we in the clear yet?"

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Out Of The Woods by Taylor Swift  
> Enjoy!!!!

Arthur stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. His eyes bored straight into his soul, as if they could see through his very being. See his anxiety, stress, and overwhelmed thoughts of Merlin's family coming over. 

But Merlin was excited, its all ges been talking about for daya. Arthur was willing to along with it, the love of his life needs his support, and the favor is way over due. 

"Arthur, babe." Merlin's muffled voice came from the other said. "'Hurry, if you can, they'll be here in two hours." 

"Alrighty," Arthur shook his head, he glanced back at his reflection once more. "No advice for me today huh, Arthur." 

His reflection remained silent. 

"I'll take that as a no." Arthur dressed into his house attire, which includes dark grey jeans and a navy colored Henley. He checked on the turkey, it was perfect. Merlin was chopping some vegetables, too preoccupied to notice Arthur was there with him. 

"It'll be be be fine, Merlin." Arthur stood by Merlin. 

"Oh, I know." Merlin said with a cheeky grin. 

Arthur began separating the carrots from the celery unknowingly, "I don't believe you, love." 

"It's just, their reactions." Merlin slumped his shoulders "I just want them to be happy for us." 

"Me too, Merlin." Arthur sighed. "But we can't control their feelings, we can only hope for the best." 

"I love you." 

"I love you, too." 

Merlin picked up on Arthur's actions. He was separating and couting the vegetables unwillingly. He knew it was unwillingly, lately it's always unwillingly, his eyes were narrow and he was biting on his bottom lip. 

"I've got this, Arthur." 

"I know." Arthur replied but made no sign of stopping. 

"Tell me, what should I do to make it better?" Be understanding and ask him what's bothering him, Leon had said at Arthur's previous session. 

"Don't make them touch." Arthur answered. "They all need to be perfect and symmetric. And forty-five each." 

"Let's count them then." Merlin grabbed his free hand and placed a kiss into Arthur's palm. "Together." 

"Alright," Arthur turned blood red. 

Time flies when you're with the one you love, that was a saying Arthur knew to well. He never experienced it until now. It scares him how much he loves Merlin but he couldn't bring himself to care. If dealing with his parents is something he needs to do, than he will do it for the rest of his life he has to.

Truth to his word merlin family did arrive exactly two hours later. Arthur was suddenly anxious, what if he couldn't do this? What if they start fighting all over again but this time they take Merlin away for good? Arthur's chest was pounding his heart heavy, his breath shallow, and his vision blurred he didn't want Merlin to leave! He had to make this dinner perfect,  he just had to.

"Hello Arthur, how are you?" France kind voice brought him back to reality. 

"Great Freya, how about you how's the baby?"

"He's great." She rubbed her swollen belly. "Thank you." 

"Umm Freya," Arthur grabbed her arm. "How are your parents with the whole invitation?" 

"Pretty good." Freya assured him. "Don't worry, everything is going to be fine." 

"I can't not worry." Arthur groaned in a hushed tone. "This dinner means a lot to your brother. I don't need trouble." 

"There will be no trouble, trust me." 

The thing is, that he did trust her. Freya had that warm aura to her, that made Arthur want curl up to her and fall asleep. 

"I trust trust trust you," 

"Hello, Arthur." Hunith directed at him. 

"Hello, Hunith." Arthur nodded politely. "Mr. Emrys." 

"Arthur," Balinor acknowledged. 

"Welcome to to our our our our home." Arthur gestured to the living room. "Make yourself at home." 

Hunith and Balinor made their way to the living room. Arthur was soon facing Will and his menacing daughter Sophia. 

"Hello, Arthur." Her voice was low and annoyed. 

"Hello, Sophia." He offered a kind smile. "It's great to see you again." 

"I doubt it," She huffed with an eye roll. 

Her father pinched her, "I'm sorry, Arthur. I-" 

"Don't stress over over over it." Arthur stepped aside. "C'mon in." 

Dinner was already and arranged perfectly the way Arthur liked it. Everyone seemed to have a pleasent time, which was a relief on Arthur's end. Merlin has been chatting away with his family as Arthur sat their silently trying not to disturb the peace. He only got up to check the stove every now and then. 

"Arthur, you've been awfully quiet." Freya pointed out. 

"There's not much to say I guess." Arthur shrugged. 

"I bet there is, don't be a stranger in your own house." Freya meant well, Arthur knew that. But he wanted to strangle her at the moment. He didn't want his speech impairments to annoy his fiancé's parents. 

"I I I have been recently employed." Arthur wanted to slap himself. 

"That's great, where?" Hunith turned her solid gaze towards him. 

"Nowhere special." Arthur said dismissively. 

"Arthur!" Merlin hissed. "Don't say that." 

Arthur looked down at his plate, separating his peas and corn. Merlin backed off, knowing Arthur hated his current job as a receptionist. 

Merlin stood walking over to Arthur, swung his arm around his shoulder. "we have inportant news." 

"Yes....?" Will stretched out. 

"Me and Arthur are getting married." Merlin blurted out. 

 Freya squealed in excitement. 

Will jumped up to hug Merlin. 

Sophia smiled faintly. 

Hunith and Balinor were frozen in shock. 

"Mom?" Merlin asked with concern. "Dad?" 

" Congratulations, sweetheart." Hunith smiled at her son and soon to be son-in-law. "Don't you think, Honey."

"Sure," grunted Balinor. 

"Ignore, dad." Hugged her brother. "This is great news!" 

Arthur's nerves settled, things weren't so bad. It might just turn out to be fine. Little did the blond know, his relief will soon die out. 

The doorbell rang, Arthur looked at Merlin with a puzzled look. Merlin responded with furrowed brows and a shrug. 

Arthur opened the door to reveal Morgana with a sly grin her smug face. 

"Hello, brother mine." She greeted. 

"Morgana." Arthur hated how much she made his skin crawl. 

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" 

"No, goodbye goodbye goodbye Morgana." Arthur tried to slam the door shut but the she devil crammed her foot between the door and the frame. 

"Tsk tsk," She pouted. "Is this how you treat family now?" 

"When it's you, why the fuck not?" Merlin retorted. 

"Ah, Arthur's rebelled assistant." Morgana mused. "I can't say that I missed you."

"Ditto, bitch." Merlin sneered. 

Morgana barged through the door. "Family dinner! What a pleasure!" 

"Who are you?" Balinor asked. 

"No one that should concern you, Bubba." Morgana said with false sincerity. 

"Get out of my my my my my house, Morgana!"

"But I have some information that pertains to you, dear brother." 

"Which is?" Arthur tapped his fingers impatiently. 

"You remember Mithian? Gorgeous woman with dark hair?" Morgana picked at the salad. "This is really good! Is that avacado?" 

Arthur did remember Mithian. How could he not remember her? She was a perfect one night stand, who happened to be a full blown stalker. 

"What about her?" 

"Well, let's just say... you're a daddy. Have been for about three years. Surprise!" 

"A daddy?" Merlin and Freya gasped in shock. 

"Liar!" Arthur shouted, his fists balled up. "STOP TRYING TO GET GET GET UNDER MY SKIN FOR SUEING YOU!" 

"Oh how I wish that were true, but you are actually a father. I haven't told you all this time because I know how you feel about change and new things. " 

"Why tell me now now now now?" 

"You  know Mithian, she was taken away for drug overdose and child neglect." Morgana sighed as if speaking of Mithian pained her. "They called me, since I was under the child's family, and I mentioned you." 

Arthur needed air. He had a child? Morgana had to be lying, but she never lied even as a child. Morgana was telling the truth! Arthur froze, not knowing how to react, he wanted to yell or scream or cry.. but nothing. He was numb with shock. 

Arthur dropped to his knees with tears threatening to spill. There were muffled voices around him. Merlin's, Freya's, Will's, and even Morgana's. But Arthur couldn't make what they were saying. If Arthur was honest, he really didn't want to. 

Inhale, one.. two.. three..

Exhale, one.. two.. three..

Inhale, one.. two.. three..

Exhale, one.. two.. three..

His breathing exercises weren't working! If only Leon had prepared Arthur for something like this. Arthur tried holding his breath, he'd wake up if it were a dream. 

Except it wasn't....

He passed out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment, hun!!!!


End file.
